1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a power detection technique, and particularly, to an ultra low startup current power detection apparatus which is configured to detect whether the power is ready.
2. Description of Related Art
In the modern day, electronic apparatus systems have a detection circuit to generate a signal if the system power is not ready (such as the voltage level of the system power is lower than a certain predetermined voltage value). The signal generated by the detection circuit will force the system to stop normal operations. After the power supplied to the system is ready (i.e. the voltage level of the system power is higher than the predetermined voltage value), the signal generated by the detection circuit will change it status to make the system to start operation. In some application, when the provided power level of the system is lower than the predetermined voltage value, the power consumption of the system should be as low as possible. Under such condition, other circuits of the system may be disabled in response to the signal generated by the detection circuit. Therefore, how to design a system power detection circuit with low power consumption is an important issue to be developed by related practitioner.